A Tale of Deduction
by Deducing-Angel
Summary: Maria is an American-who flew over to London to work- who has an extraordinary gift. She can basically tell you your life story with one look. Before work one day, she meets a man with the same ability: Sherlock Holmes. What happens when these two work on a case together?
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Deduction**

Chapter 1

*The Girl's POV*

_I knew I should have brought my umbrella…_ Maria thought. The cold rain stung her face as she was hurrying home. She pulled her collar up over her scarf and turned the street corner.

She was coming home from a long day at work. Dealing with so many angry-and occasionally drunk- idiots became stressful. One got 'toughened up' a bit. After that, her boss told her to go home for the night.

She opened the door to her flat and yelled, "I'm home, Em!" She walked in and shut the door with the back of her heel.

"Finally," Emily said, walking to the front door. "I was getting worried. How was-"

"Dreadful," She hung up her dripping jacket on the hook by the door and untwirled her scarf from around her neck and placed it beside her jacket. Sulking to the living room, she kicked off her shoes and plopped on the couch.

"It can't be _that _bad. It's only your second day on the job." Em began to walk to the kitchen, "Care for any tea?"

"Sure," Maria rested her feet on the end of the couch. _How can such idiots be alive? _She thought back to her work day, rubbing her bruised knuckles.

Emily set the tea cups on the small tray and filled them. "I hope she didn't take her anger out on anyone," Em muttered. She can be a bit aggressive.

"So… got any new-"

"Nothing," Maria interrupted. "How can London be so…boring? The U.S. was never this dull." She sat up a bit and took her tea cup.

"Well, you just haven't seen the exciting side yet," Em moved Maria's feet and sat on the end of the couch.

Maria rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"Oh, give London a chance! You've only been here a week or so."

"Three weeks."

Three weeks," Em corrected, "and you've only been on the job for two days. Just…give the place a chance. You might like it here."

Maria sat her cup down and walked to her bedroom without saying a word. She shut the door and layed face-down on her bed.

"Goodnight," Em said loudly and sighed. She put both her cup and Maria's half-drunk cup on the tray and took them to the kitchen sink. _What am I going to do with her?_

*The Boy's POV*

John came through the front door with heavy bags of groceries in his hands.

"Please shut up. Your stupidity is emanating through the phone and- Hello?" Sherlock's voice carried through the flat.

"Another case?" John walked to the kitchen and sat the bags down on the floor. He began putting up the produce.

"Of course not," Sherlock hung up the phone and lied on the couch, his back facing the room.

"What about Myc-"

"Why would I ask my brother for anything?" Sherlock interrupted.

"Just…asking," John put up the last of the groceries and walked to the living room. He sat in his usual chair. Sherlock didn't say anything and listened intently, hoping to hear the wail of police sirens nearby.

"Nothing new? Really?" John seemed surprised.

"Besides the fact that you're wearing perfume? No." Sherlock smirked, though he knew John couldn't see him.

"Perfume…ho- oh! The new nurse ran into me coming out of the ladies room. That must be it."

"Seems so. Number?"

"Uh…no. But I did get a name. Emily. And the poor thing has an American flatmate." John joked.

"American?" Sherlock asked. He sat up a bit.

"Yes. Moved in a few weeks ago. Why?" John wondered why Sherlock was interested in that. Maybe he really _was_ bored.

"An American woman was just hired at the police station. Anderson told me 'not to contaminate her'."

John chuckled a bit, "It might be her. I'm off to bed. Goodnight Sherlock," he got up and left for his bedroom. Sherlock muttered something that sounded like, "Goodnight, John" and headed straight for his laptop. He began searching for anything that would tell him who the American woman was. Or, at least her name. _This is what happens when you let a consulting detective get bored._ He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Deduction**

Chapter 2

*Maria's and Sherlock's POV*

Light shone through Maria's eyelids as she began to wake up. She sat up and blocked the sun from her eyes with her hand. She glanced at the clock beside her. 10:26. She was late.

Scrambling out of bed, she began to think of an excuse to give when she arrived to work late. She got ready as fast as she could, stumbling once or twice, and rushed to the kitchen. Em had just made coffee and was holding a cup.

"Oh, thanks," Maria grabbed the cup and went to the front door to put on her coat and scarf.

"You're lucky I made extra!" Em yelled as Maria walked out the door and onto the pavement. She hailed a cab and drank a big gulp, burning the top of her mouth a bit.

The cab pulled up and a tall man stepped out. _Whoa_, Maria thought, _He's pretty cute._ He was tall and had dark, curly hair. He stood confidently and towered a bit over Maria (_Just like everyone else_, she thought). Looking down at her, he excused himself and moved out of the way.

"Thanks," Maria began to step in, when the man stopped her.

"Do you know where Maria Campbell is?" He asked. She was thinking about saying no, but then she would feel guilty later.

"You just caught her,"

"Oh, good. I wanted to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I need to head to work."

"Good idea. We can talk in the cab." The man held open the door, gesturing for her to step inside.

"Sure…" she stepped in and scooted to the other side, careful not to spill her coffee. He stepped in and closed the door in one swift movement.

"Police station," he said, and then he turned to Maria. The cab pulled out, and Maria was confused for a second. She thought they were on the wrong side of the road again.

"So, how's the new job?" the man asked her.

"Aggravating," she took another gulp of coffee," and I'm guessing you're the 'Sherlock' everyone has told me about."

"People talk about me?"

"More like gossip, but yea."

"Oh. Figures," Silence filled the cab. Maria felt a bit uncomfortable and tried to break the ice.

"You have questions," Maria said, expecting him to deny.

"No I don't."

She sighed, "You can't stop moving your right thumb. A sign of nervousness." He looked down at it and willed it to stop. Looking back, he 'scanned' her.

American. Just got out of bed. No time to brush her hair so she just put it up. Late night at work last night. Punched a man with her right fist, therefore she's right-handed. Confident in everything she does, which can be bad. Pistol hidden in her belt loop. Unmatching earrings. No kids or relationship of any kind, besides the one friend. Obviously intelligent.

"I don't have questions," Sherlock said, "because I already know you"

She didn't look very surprised, but said nothing, letting him continue. She saw a spark in his eyes as he did, like he enjoyed this.

When he was finally done, he looked to see her reaction. She was happily taking out her earrings. _Happy? Why is she happy? She should be shocked or tell me to leave her alone._ Sherlock became confused, but didn't let it show.

"Well," she stuffed the earrings in her overcoat pocket, "I might as well tell you what I know now."

"Me? Well, you can try," He leaned back against his seat, ready to criticize her on her 'deduction skills', but still wondering about her sudden cheeriness.

"Okay. You think you're 'all that', and you have no romantic relationship currently. Probably never had one. You live with a roommate, whom you trust, and you perform lab experiments there. Just got done with one, actually," She started. Sherlock began to sit up. She continued, "The police hate you, yet they keep you around. Clearly you're useful to them. Most likely when they're stumped or stuck on a case. No breakfast this morning- which you should eat in the morning- and you didn't brush your hair. You just ran your hands through it. And- why are you staring at me?"

Sherlock was shocked for what seemed like the first time of his life. She could deduce with the same speed and capability of him. Does she even know? "You can tell that just from looking at me?"

"Well, by listening to the way you talk, and a few other things," _She's trying to be modest. Why?_

The cab suddenly stopped. "Here we are," a gruff voice came from the front of Sherlock. Maria stepped out of the cab and closed the door, while digging through her overcoat pockets to find money. Sherlock did the same, but got his money faster. "Here," he handed the cabbie the cash and walked to the front door.

Maria looked up and saw this. _Wow, the cute guy can be nice. I'm startin to like this. _She walked around the cab and followed Sherlock through the front door of the police station.

"Hey Maria ca- why is _he _here?" her boss gestured to Sherlock with a yellow file in his hand.

"Nice to see you too Anderson," Sherlock said, grabbing the file and flipping through it, "I was just walking her to work."

"Give me _that_," Anderson snatched the file from his hands. "I thought I told you I don't want you getting any ideas in her head," Maria raised her eyebrow at that, but said nothing.

"Too late," Sherlock patted Maria's shoulder, "she's just like me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Deduction**

Chapter 3

*John's POV*

John walked into the hospital, partly searching for Emily. She was at the main desk, entering a patient into the computer.

"Hey, Emily," John walked up and leaned on the desk.

"Morning, John," Emily looked up and smiled.

"Um... quick question. Is your flatmate's name Maria?" Sherlock had told him about the research that morning. He was hoping it was a coincidence.

"Yes, why?" She suddenly looked a bit concerned, "Tell me she didn't get into a fight and I need to bail her out."

"No, my friend Sherlock wanted to know. He didn't stop by your place, did he?" She looked a bit relieved knowing her friend didn't punch out some poor guy or get arrested.

"No. You live with Sherlock?"

"You know him?"

"Sort of. The police told us he was obnoxious and cocky," Emily typed in the rest of the patient's information.

"He is sometimes. And yea, I do. We're flatmates. I'll let you finish your work," John turned away.

"There's a patient waiting for you in Room 6. Here's his file," she grabbed a desk file and slid it to him. He took it and thanked her, then walked into Room 6.

"So, Mr. Novak, can you tell me why you're here again?" John shut the door and began talking to his patient.

*Maria's and Sherlock's POV*

"What do you _mean_ 'just like you'? I interviewed her myself! There's no possible way she is anything like you." Anderson looked pretty steamed. No doubt he was beginning to see red.

People were starting to stare, not that any of the three minded. Even Lesterade was watching.

"I mean," Sherlock was clearly enjoying this, "She can tell you've had a night out with Sgt. Donavan last night by sniffing your cologne."

"That is absurd-"

"Girls!" Maria suddenly spoke up, "please shut up." Anderson glared at her. She had to remind herself that he was her boss. "I'm sorry Anderson, but you two are causing a scene. I know it always happens, but it needs to stop," She walked away, leaving the two, and the stares surrounding them, behind.

"She's right." Sherlock spoke.

"What?"

"You need to shut up," Sherlock happily followed Maria to her desk. Anderson grumbled something and slapped the file on her desk and stalked away.

"Was that necessary?" Maria sat in her rolling chair and slowly spun in it.

"Was what necessary?" he put on an innocent face.

"Making my boss mad," she stopped spinning and flipped through the file.

"Completely," he looked over her shoulder. She then closed it and stuck a Sticky Note to it saying, 'Arrest the creepy neighbor'. Sherlock smiled a bit at that, and then quickly made it disappear.

"You just got here and already solved the case you were just handed?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Easy case, and I guess they don't want me working with all of the drunk idiots in jail anymore," she smiled to herself and rubbed her knuckles. _I hated the job, _she thought, _but punching that man was so fun._

"Fight?" he asked.

"The guy grabbed me, so I knocked him out." She stated, twirling in the chair again. Sherlock chuckled. _I like this woman._

She looked around her desk, "Are there any more cases? I hope there are."

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. _Sherlock's phone went off. He dug around in his overcoat- that looked eerily similar to Maria's- for his phone.

"Hello? Sherlock speaking."

"Sherlock?" an elderly woman's voice came through the phone. Maria could just make out the word from where she was sitting.

"Ms. Hudson? What's happened?" he tensed up a bit. _Protective of her_, Maria thought._ Not mother, but family friend maybe?_

"Some men are here for you. They just barged right in and-"

"What men? Do you know?"

"They didn't say. Oh, hold on."

"Ms. Hudson? Come back to the phone now and tell me what's going on," he was determining the fastest route to his flat, while trying to think of who could be there with her.

"The tallest one says they need to see you now. They won't leave until they do." She sounded a bit frightened.

"Tell him I'm coming," Sherlock hung up the phone and rushed out, not saying a word to Maria or anyone.

_What was that about?_ She thought to herself. _It certainly looks more exciting than staying here._ She stood and grabbed the file, walking to Anderson's desk. "Can I go and see the crime scene?"

Anderson looked up from his computer, "Can you really do what he says you can do?"

Maria shifted around a little, uncomfortable. "Um…kinda." She saw a bit of anger in his eyes, but it was mostly at himself.

"Just…go," he directed his attention back at his computer. She quickly thanked him and ran out, placing the file on her desk before leaving. Hailing a cab, she thought back to when the old lady called Sherlock. _What did her profile picture show? _Maria thought, picturing the image in her mind.

It was a smiling woman, who looked between the ages of 50 and 65. Her hair was short, and she was outdoors, in front of a building. A number plate behind her read 221B. _B? What's B stand for? _She ran street names in her mind, finally coming up with one nearby.

The cab pulled up, and she opened the door and stepped in. "Baker Street," She told the driver.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tale of Deduct****ion**

Chapter 4

*Emily's and John's POV*

_Okay, it's just two sentences. That's all. Just say "Hey, John. Would you like to get dinner sometime?"_ Emily slowly walked into John's office.

She knocked on the doorframe, "Hey Joh-what's wrong?" He stuffed his phone into his pocket and stood, looking for something.

"I need to go. Ms. Hudson, my landlady, is in a bit of trouble," he grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on.

"Oh. Is there anything I can do?" She was a bit let down. John saw this, but didn't have time to ask why.

"Just…tell Sarah what I told you," he squeezed past Emily and ran out, leaving her a bit confused. She told their boss that John left, and she muttered something about Sherlock and "always getting into trouble".

*John's and Maria's POV*

John tried to hail a cab, but it seemed that each one didn't care to pick him up. _How does Sherlock hail one on the first try every time?_ Eventually, one stopped for him. He jumped inside and told the cabbie the address. The car pulled out, leaving John time to think while he waited.

_Who would want to mess with Ms. Hudson? She's just a poor old lady. _He didn't even realize they had stopped until the driver told him to get out.

Stepping out, he paid the man and slammed the door closed. He ran up to the door of his flat and barged in. He heard voices upstairs. Not knowing if Sherlock had a gun to his head again, John kept a hand on his, ready to take it out if necessary. He slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. He began to understand what the voices were saying.

"She's not the one that got him executed," John heard Sherlock say.

"Then who?" an angry voice replied.

"Who do you think?! Perhaps it's the one that worked his case." John could hear the "Oh, you're such a moron" in his friends voice. He heard footsteps behind him, grabbed the handle of his gun, and turned. A woman with light brown hair and clear blue eyes appeared behind him.

She held one finger to her lips and slowly approached. Her eyes seemed to have the same kind of curiosity and joy John sees in Sherlock, when he's presented with a case.

'Are they upstairs?' She mouthed. John nodded, and began to ascend a few more steps, when one creaked.

"What was that?" a strange voice asked. Maria pulled John into a shadow on the staircase and stood in the middle. Quickly, she made herself look frightened. _What is she doing? _John wondered, about to pull her into the shadow with him.

A large man appeared, with an aggravated look on his face. "Who the heck are you?"

"I'm here to see my grandmother. What's going on?" John was ready to step out, when he noticed something. She looked at the man the same way Sherlock looks at people like that. He saw her wrinkle her brow for a second, and then put back on her 'fear face'. Was it possible that there's another person like his flatmate?

"Well, you came at just the right time," He stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She gasped and struggled, but he just lifted her off her feet. John stepped one foot out when he saw her mouth, 'Stay and listen.' She had a smirk on her face as the large man carried her up the stairs.

_Oh, no. _John thought, _Another Sherlock._

Maria saw the look of realization on the short blond man's face as the man carried her. She began to think of the information her brain was feeding her about the guy carrying her. _Large man, approximately 347 lbs. Got an 'All-American truck driver' look to him. Recently divorced. Youngest in the family. Does all of the 'dirty work' for them. He's been on the road. Tired and weak. A blow in the stomach or knees would knock him down. _

He almost literally threw her into the chair beside the old lady she saw on Sherlock's phone. Looking around, she saw two more men looking exactly like the truck driver, but bigger. Sherlock held a look of anger, but a hint of excitement, on his face.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" the largest man asked, looking her directly in the eyes.

"I came to see my grandmother," she grabbed Ms. Hudson's hand and held her frightened look. "What's going on?"

"These men are a bit upset about their brother's passing. Six years ago." Sherlock walked around the flat and tapped on random things. Ms. Hudson turned to Maria, about to say something, when she knew to play along.

"Can't you just let her go? She didn't do anything wrong," the old woman turned to the three men.

"Naw," the middle-sized one said. "We'll keep her. She's pretty cute," he walked up and ran his fingers through Maria's hair. It took her every ounce of self-control not to punch this guy in the gut.

"_When I first saw that bikini top on her, she's poppin right out of the South Georgia water. Thought, 'Oh good lord, she had them long tan legs!' Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said:"_ Maria's phone started singing Cruise by Florida Georgia Line. Everyone looked down at her as she dug her phone out of her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello? Em?" Maria said into the phone.

"Hey, no call-" The youngest started to grab for her phone.

She snatched it out of his reach and said, "Don't you know it's rude to do that?" Sherlock smiled a bit and said, "Let her answer the call. It's just her friend calling to ask her to pick up some food," he winked at her.

"Fine," the youngest gumbled, walking away.

"Maria?! What's going on?" Em was going into full-on panic mode.

"Chill. I'm okay," she lied. "Are you?"

"Where are you?" Maria heard rustling in the background.

"I told you I don't like the baker on our street," Maria looked around, hoping no one realized what she was doing.

"What?" Em sounded confused. A few seconds passed before she knew. "You're at Baker Street? Where at there?"

"I already said no. I'm not buying the €221 dress, _BEE-cause_ I wouldn't wear it again," Maria prayed that she would understand.

"221B, Baker Street. I'm coming." She heard a door close.

"No, you don't need to help pay for it. I don't even want it." She glanced around the apartment and saw Sherlock in the corner, silently laughing. _He's laughing at the men's stupidity. _She choked down her own laughter and hung up the phone.

_What's going on up there? _John thought, after listening to the conversation Maria had on the phone.

"Sorry. Em likes to try to hook my loner self up with guys," he heard her say. He immediately thought of Sherlock for some reason. Strange…

"If you need someone-" John heard a thud upstairs, followed by a pistol being cocked. _Now! _His mind screamed. He quickly walked upstairs and drew his gun, pointing it at the one who carried the woman up the stairs.

"Oh, John. How nice of you to join us. We're just having a nice little chat." Sherlock looked at him, and mouthed, 'Ms. Hudson's ex-husband's brothers'. "Now, can't we get on with why you're here? I'm getting bored"

"Not until he drops the gun," the youngest glared at John, then looked at his brother moaning on the ground beside the woman. _This must be Emily's flatmate, Maria._ He thought.

She looked at John and said, "Oh, just drop the gun. They're Americans like me. Won't back down 'less you do first." A few seconds passed before John slowly dropped the gun and raised his hands. "Now, yours?"

He tossed the gun on the coffee table and sat down beside it. John could almost hear Ms. Hudson click her tongue.

"Finally. Now, you three mind filling me in on why you're here terrorizing my poor grandma?" Maria looked terrified, yet brave. _Fantastic acting_ John thought. _Maybe better than Sherlock._

"Sure," the oldest spoke, "She got our brother, her husband, in jail and killed in Florida."


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tale of Deduction**

Chapter 5

*Maria's and The Boy's POV*

Maria was a bit shocked. _This old woman? She's clearly too nice for that. Perhaps he was abusive or a cheater…_ She looked at Sherlock. He had a serious look on his face, like he knew something no one else did. He kept glancing at Ms. Hudson.

"Charles…" Ms. Hudson murmured to herself. She kept her head down and avoided looking at anything but her lap.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone stiffened, and John walked downstairs and answered it. Sherlock heard the muttered voices of policemen and Anderson. John quickly returned, the men following him. He was right; 2 policemen, followed by Anderson, walked in. He looked shocked and angry to see Maria. _She must have lied to him so she could follow me,_ the detective thought, amused that she choose a sociopath over her own job.

Maria saw her boss enter, and knew he was angry at her. His eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. Knowing she was in trouble she kept her eyes on the mid-aged intruder. He seemed to be the type of person to attack an officer. _Not that I would mind him attacking Anderson…_ she thought to herself.

"Maria?! What are you _doing _here?!" Anderson asked, stomping to her and Ms. Hudson. She looked up and gripped Maria's hand tighter.

"Sherlock looked troubled when he left. You said he was the kind to get himself buried too deep in anything he does. I was afraid that he would be in danger, so I followed him," Maria didn't exactly _lie_, she just dodged the truth a bit. Anderson looked like he was trying to calm himself. It wasn't working. The extra men stood by John and eyed the three brothers.

"Why are you here?" the oldest intruder asked. He puffed his chest out a bit and stood tall.

"Obviously, Jim, someone called them- not Maria- and told them you were here. And they came. Can you use your small brain now and _think_?" Sherlock insulted him. Jim glared at him, but said nothing.

Maria cursed under her breath. Ms. Hudson heard her and lightly popped her hand. _Oops, _she glanced around the room to see if anyone else had heard her. Sherlock cracked a smile in her direction.

John saw his friend's smile, and looked to Maria, who scrunched her nose for a second in Sherlock's direction, then stopped as if nothing happened. He looked back and forth between the two, and instantly became confused. _He's acting a bit off. By now, he would have kicked the police out and given us more information about the three brothers, while claiming that we are all idiots for not knowing these things._

"Now," Anderson turned to the brothers, a bit calmer, "Why are you here?"

"We had to ask Sherlock a few questions on a case he worked a couple years ago," Jim answered. Anderson looked around the room, making eye contact with everyone but Maria. He asked a few 'mandatory' questions, then made a decision. "Well, then it looks like there's no trouble here. Let's go," he turned to his men, still standing by John, and gestured for them to go ahead. "Make sure to tell the woman outside that she needs to be more careful when she calls the police. One more miscall, and she'll be fined," He told his men.

"Emily's here?" Maria asked, sounding a bit worried. Anderson didn't answer and walked out.

"I'll be right back," John followed the men outside, hoping to see his coworker. He saw her sitting on the street corner, one of the policemen talking to her. John walked over to her.

"Okay. I won't" she said, looking up at the standing officer.

"Thank you. Have a good day ma'am," he walked away, leaving John and Em alone.

"Hey, Emily. What are you doing here?" he already knew the answer.

"Oh, John! I didn't see you," he helped her up, "I was worried for Maria. She's gotten in some hairy spots."

"I understand. So does Sherlock," John tried to cheer her up from the officer's talk with her.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend walking in. One of the brothers in there got a bit…handsy," He looked back at the door of his flat. He needed to get back in there soon, but he didn't want to leave Emily alone on the street.

"Oh…Maria did something to him, didn't she?" the corners of her lips turned up slightly.

"Punched the poor man in the gut, I think," he shuddered at the thought of her hitting him anywhere else.

"If you need to go back in, you can. I'll go back to work. I told Sarah what was happening. She's fine," Em quickly explained.

"Good. And, thanks for covering for me," John said goodbye and began to walk back to his flat. He was about to turn and ask Em to dinner this afternoon, when he got a text from Sherlock.

'When you're done flirting, we have some guests that need attention. –SH' John rolled his eyes and walked in, convincing himself that he can ask tomorrow.

Maria kept her eye on the window by her, watching Em and John. She saw Em get a bit close to him and smile. _Someone's got a crush._ She didn't see John back away, either. Maria smiled and looked away. _I'm so gonna get them on a date together._

She caught Sherlock staring at her, a bit confused. She cocked her head sideways a bit and mouthed, 'What?'

'What's going on outside?' he mouthed back.

'Johnny-boy and Em are flirting,' her grin got even bigger just thinking about it. Sherlock took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text, most likely to John, then slid it back in his overcoat pocket. After about a minute, she heard John close the door and walk up the stairs.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check on- what are you staring at?" he asked Maria.

"The blush in your cheeks that's fading, the spring in your step, and the happiness in your eyes," she answered. She saw the corner of Sherlock's lips turn up a bit. John blushed even more and said, "Oh…well…um…I was thinking about asking her to dinner…"his voice trailed off, slightly embarrassed.

"Ask her. She totally digs you," Maria said.

"What?"

"American for: She likes you." She rolled her eyes and shifted her attention to the youngest brother, who was trying to sneak out one of the doorways.

"Come on. A _toddler_ can come up with a better escape plan than that," she insulted him. The other brothers looked at him like they've just seen him for the first time.

"It's true, Michael. Now, if we're done here, would you mind leaving? I have experiments to attend to," Sherlock walked to the kitchen and waited to hear them leave. They argued a bit before finally deciding to leave.

Maria squeezed Ms. Hudson's hand before letting go and standing to escort them out. The mid-sized one, who introduced himself as Damien, slid his hand around her waist just as they were leaving. He ended up on the floor again, with a handprint on his cheek and heel mark on his shin.

"You would think he'd learn better," John muttered and shook his head.

Maria closed the door and walked back up, wanting to see this 'experiment' of Sherlock's. Walking in, she saw him digging through his fridge. She began to walk over, when John stopped her.

"I wouldn't look in there, if I were you," he warned.

"And why not?"

"Well…" he seemed to not want to answer. She rolled her eyes and looked over Sherlock's shoulder. She saw various body parts, and hoped they were all from animals.

"That's not so bad. You shoulda seen my old apartment. I got evicted after the owner walked in on one of my own," She shrugged and turned away, only to see John's jaw drop.

"Why are you shocked?"

"Nothing…" _They're exactly alike! The experiments, the insults, the deducing skills, even the bloody clothing._

"It's something. Just share when you want to," Maria glanced at the clock, "Oh, I've got to go. I need to arrest a creepy neighbor before he leaves the country."

"Wha…never mind. Have a good day, Maria."

"You too, John. Buh-bye!" She practically skipped out of there. _She really is strange,_ John thought. _But, then again, so is Sherlock._


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tale of Deduction**

Chapter 6

*John's POV*

The next day, John woke up to his phone vibrating. _Buzz, buzz._ He cracked his eyes open and checked it. Unknown. _Sherlock probably gave out my number again. _Sighing, he checked the message.

'Wear emerald green on your date with Em. –MC' _MC? Oh, Maria. Not even going to ask how she got my number. _He was about to roll out of bed, when he got another message.

'Also, you're late for work. –MC' He paused, looking at the clock on his phone. It read '9:45'. _How do they _do_ that?! _He thought as he got out of bed and hastily got dressed. He hopped into the living room, and saw Sherlock on the couch, his back turned to everything else.

"Hurry, John. It takes you approximately 17 minutes to get to work," Sherlock then muttered, "If you can actually hail one…"

"I know. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Busy."

"Busy? Doing _what_?" John began slipping his shoes on.

"Thinking and texting."

"Oh. You were too busy _texting_ to wake me up," John said, with a hint of sarcasm and anger in his voice.

"Yes. I needed to fill Maria in on the history of brothers that came in yesterday." Sherlock said, unmoving from his position. John sighed and left, not even saying goodbye. It took him three tries to hail a cab. He kept his eye on his watch. Sure enough, he got to work in exactly 17 minutes. He immediately signed in at the desk- after paying the cabbie, of course- and walked into Sarah's office and explained why he was late.

"Well, I've taken care of three of your patients, so stay a bit after-hours and help out. That'll make up for it." She looked back at her computer, and he took that as a clue to thank her and get out of her office.

He saw Emily at the front desk, and walked over- partly to say "Hi," and partly to go ahead and get to work.

"Hey, Emily. How's your day been?"

"Fine. You have a patient waiting in room 14," she grabbed a file and handed it to him. "Nice shirt." He grabbed the file and looked down, realizing he had taken Maria's advice without knowing. "Oh, thanks." He looked up and smiled at her, then walked to the room. _I can ask her during the lunch break. _He told himself as he greeted his patient. "So, it says here you've been having severe headaches?" He closed the door and began discussing what could be causing them.

*Maria's POV*

She finished typing the second text to John and set her phone down on the floor next to her. She heard some co-workers grow quiet as they walked past her. She rolled her eyes and spoke, "I know you were talking about me, boys. Try not to be so obvious next time." They stopped and stared at her as she lifted the 20lb dumbbell and began to do curls. _Why doesn't hardly anyone use the work-out room in the station? It's perfectly fine._

The men walked over and grabbed weights 10lb heavier than hers. She saw a vein slightly bulge in both of their arms.

"Those weights are too heavy for you. Stop trying to show off and use a weight that won't hurt you."

"This is fine. I never caught your name, what is it?" the larger of the two asked.

"Maria. 5…4..." she began to count down.

"Why are you counting?"

"3…2…1." At that moment, the shorter of the two men dropped his dumbbell and grabbed his arm, gasping in pain.

"What the- how did you-" the man still standing set down his weights and helped the shorter man sit down.

"Simple deduction. It's just a cramp. He'll be fine in about 3 minutes as long as he stretches his arm out. Don't be idiots next time." The two men glared at her as she put away the weights and walked away. She heard them mutter something, distinctly hearing the words "crazy" and "freak".

She picked up her phone and left the workout area, going to the bathroom with a change of clothes. A few minutes later, she reappeared at her desk. A slim, dark woman was waiting for her.

"Hey, rookie. Where've you been?" she asked, leaning on Maria's desk.

"The name's Maria. I've been in the workout room." She sat down and looked up at Sgt. Donovan.

"Well, I've heard you've been with the psychopath." She said with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Sociopath," she immediately corrected her. "And I don't see what the big deal is."

She scoffed. "He's crazy. I have my suspicions about him."

"I'm sure you do. Now, if you don't mind telling me about Sophie Benson, please?"

"How did you…" she revealed a file hidden by her leg and slowly gave it to her.

"I saw the name on the file," she said as she opened it and flipped through it.

"Oh. Well, she found her boyfriend's body in the alley of a pub. He was killed. Knife wounds to the neck." She looked relieved, watching Maria flip through the file. A few seconds later, Maria spoke up.

"Sophie isn't the victim. Arrest her," she handed the file back to Sgt. Donovan and took her phone out of her pocket, turning it on. Donovan opened the file, confused, and looked through it, making sure she hadn't missed something. "How can you tell?"

"From the picture. Her hand is raised slightly, right beside the end of her hair. It's a tell." She didn't look up, but continued using her phone, occasionally typing something.

"You're wrong. She was crying at the crime scene. She called 911 herself," she began to get a bit aggravated.

"Ever heard of _acting_?" The phone's screen went dark and Maria looked up. "Now, where is she?"

"At her home, where you'll _not_ be going" Sgt. Donovan stood straight, as if saying, '_I'm in charge. You'll do as I say_'. Maria rolled her eyes and dialed a number into her phone. After a few rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" a tired voice asked.

"Hi, Miss Sophie. This is Sgt. Donovan. We've recently made a new discovery about your boyfriend's death," Maria faked a British accent, and was rather good at it. She ignored Donovan's protests and stood up, moving away.

"Oh, what is it?" Sophie sounded a bit nervous.

"It's best I told you in person. How fast can you get here?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Thank you. And please, hurry." Maria hung up the phone and slid it in her pocket. Turning around, she faced a _very annoyed_ woman.

"I told you not-"

"To go and find her. I didn't. I called her," Maria finished smugly, walking back to her desk and sitting on the edge. Donovan stared at her for a minute, deciding what to do.

"Anderson is looking for you." Maria broke the silence.

"What?"

"Sally! I have some news." Anderson walked over, smiling. Her mouth opened just enough for no one to notice-except for Maria.

"Oh, what is it?" she finally responded.

"We have to do another search in Psycho's flat."

"Drugs bust. There's nothing there," Maria said. Anderson glared at her, clearly still mad from yesterday.

"Doesn't matter," He began to explain that they do it mainly just to get information he wouldn't give otherwise.

"That's stupid, and I was there yesterday. Just ask me." She moved from the corner of her desk to her chair, leaning back in it. Anderson pursed his lips, then said, "Fine. Go to Lesterade's office." He looked a bit disappointed, but didn't say it.

She stood up and walked to Lesterade's office. As she got in there, she pulled out her phone and texted Sherlock, 'I just saved your butt. You owe me. –MC'


End file.
